Harry, Saitama and Genos, oh my!
by Beginner15
Summary: It wasn't really surprising that Harry fell in love with a hero like Saitama, not when you think about it...Genos well, to be honest it's well-just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this fanfiction is inspired from** _Harry and Saitama and Genos, oh my!_ **By Y.A.O.I.F.T.W. with permission. Enjoy it!**

 **Warning: Slash, Yaoi, M/M, however you want to put it. I suck at fighting scenes.**

* * *

Harry stared emotionless at the people in the room, his green eyes stopped on his so called best friends. And...dear Merlin, it hurts! He couldn't believe they did this, they were supposed to be his friends, his family and he wanted to shout, to cry. But, he couldn't allow them to see him break down. Besides, he smirked, all his stuff and money was in a bottomless bag. He told them that it was just herbs that were meant to calm him down.

"Harry James Potter," the man he had helped sneered at him, Harry smiled bitterly. "You are here-"

Harry interrupted him, "I know, just get to the end. Don't drag this on." Hemione tsk'ed as she looked at him disproving.

"Potter! Don't talk to him like that! You Queer!" She screamed. Harry ignored her as he stared at the Minister.

"Do you have any final words?" He asked as he looked at him. Harry bent his head down.

"Yeah...I have saved you and you do this. From now on, this day would be remembered as the day..." He looked up, his green eyes glowing. "That my betrayers had lost their magic! I, Harry James Potter, wish Lady Magick would punish my betrayers as she wishes, so mote be it!" He hollered, everyone gasped as a light from the Veil of Death grew. Ron moved forward and cast a spell that threw him into the veil.

Harry felt hands grabbing him, a freezing cold seeped into him. He accepted his death and closed his eyes. He could finally rest, he smiled. Suddenly, he was standing up in a familiar castle. "Not yet, my dear master." A voice croaked, a cloaked figure appeared in front of him.

"Well..I guess I am not going to the afterlife." Harry said impassively. The figure chuckled, Harry sighed. "Alright, I am going back or..."

"I cannot send you back, mostly because I don't want to keep sending you back. I have work to do, you know. So, I am going to send into a world of heroes where your magic could be easily overlooked." Death informed him as he waved a hand. Leaving behind a portal. Harry opened his mouth, but Death continued on. "You are allowed your bottomless bag and the Deathly Hallows. Have fun!"

-x-

Harry screamed as he started to fall. The ground was getting closer to him. Shit! Not even one minute in and he's going to die! Suddenly a man in a suit was holding him. He looked at the older man gratefully. Before he could say anything, he passed out in his arms.

"Hey, don't fall-too late." The last thing he heard was the man sighing. If he was more awake, he would be blushing.

-x-

Harry groaned as he rubbed his eyes. What happened? "Hello, are you alright? Did you know you fell out of a blue light in the sky?"

He opened his eyes to see a black haired man in his pajamas looking at him as he seat across from him. "W-What a-are you talk-talking about?" Harry asked as he sat up with a grunt.

"A bright blue light appeared in the sky and you fell out of it." The man said uncaring. Harry blinked, well at least someone caught him.

"You know...you are taking this really well." The man shrugged a bit as he looked at him. "Um, I am Harry Potter. The master of Death, I come from a different dimension." He smiled politely, the man raised an eyebrow.

"I am Saitama and I come from this dimension." He said nonchalantly. "Why are you here?"

He blinked, " I was banished because, well...I am the Master of Death. To be honest, I don't even know what that exactly means." Harry scratched his head. "Death didn't want to bring me back to my original world so that they don't have to keep bringing back to life. They have a job to do, so they brought here, the world of 'heroes' or something."

"So...do know what are you going to do?" Saitama asked him. Harry shrugged.

"I wasn't really prepared to be alive again, I actually thought I was going to the afterlife. Do you think I can stay here, I have gold?" Harry dug into the bag and pulled out a small solid gold bar. Saitama started to cough. Harry looked at him worried. "Are you alright? Are you sick?" Harry got up clumsily and walked to the man who was coughing harshly.

"Do you need a doctor? I will go get one-" Saitama grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

-x-

Harry shook his head, it has been a couple months since he first appeared in this world. Somehow Harry ended up staying with Saitama who is a very nice man, but is very...distant? Closed off? Aloof? Harry placed the clean dish in the rack as he thought about his roommate.

Harry was able to get a job working in a bakery last week. It was a nice place, the other workers were pretty decent too. It was very peaceful and calming. So far, he hasn't seen any heroes nor any kind of villains. He was glad yet...some part of him feels bored doing nothing. He chose to ignore that part and enjoy the peace while it lasted.

The door was thrown open, causing Harry to jump as Saitama stumbled in. Harry looked at Saitama's bloody face with horror. He ran forward to Saitama and he helped him to the couch. "Bloody hell, Saitama. What happened?" Harry asked as he looked at a small cut on his forehead.

Saitama shrugged, before he winced. "I was turned down again when I was walking back. This huge lobster man was creating chaos as he looked for this big chined brat-very uncute. At first, I planned to just leave the kid, but decided, butainst as I found the kid." Harry nodded as he grabbed a first aid kit. Cleaning off Saitama's face. "Harry, I have decided I will be a hero."

Harry paused before he looked at Saitama with disbelief. "...Are you serious about this, Saitama?"

"Yeah." They sat in silence as Harry continued to patch Saitama up.

"I guess you're going to have to train hard." Harry said as he started to put away the kit. Saitama nodded seriously as he leaned back.

"I will become so strong that I will defeat my enemies with one punch." He said determinedly. Harry had a feeling he would be able to one day.

* * *

 **Leave a review, it helps me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"As you can see behind me, there are explosions going off. I just got the Hero Association is determining the threat level-" The man screamed as the signal was cut off. Saitama got up and look at Harry, who was staring at him.

"I guess I will go." He said as he got up from the couch. Harry nodded at the bald man.

"Stay safe." Harry said, knowing it wasn't really needed, but it became a habit from when Saitama was weaker and more vulnerable. Let's just say Harry became very efficient at healing in the last three years.

Saitama nodded and vanished. Harry got up and got ready to go to the city in the aftermath of this monster. It was something he does every time Saitama kills a monster. He goes to the city where it happens, heals people and animals who he finds then fix the buildings a bit.

-x-

Harry sighed as he got home from healing. It was night and he just wants to sleep. The day was busy, he healed a mother whose daughter was saved by Saitama from what he got. Lost the father and husband of them, saved a cat, an old man, fixed couple buildings. And more, sometimes he wished he just became a hero, but the feeling he gets from helping and getting families together makes it worth it.

"Welcome back, Harry." Saitama said from the kitchen. Harry waved a hand in his general area. He yawned as he flopped on the couch. "Busy day?"

"Mmhmm, I saved a cat and reunited a mother and daughter.." He trailed off as he passed out from exhaustion. Saitama chuckled at his tired roommate.

"Good night." Saitama said to the sleeping Harry, who snort a bit. "I guess we will just talk tomorrow morning."

-x-

Saitama sighed as he walked down the street. He did it, he became so strong that he went bald from it. How that works, he doesn't really care. But the fact he is bald, does matter to him. His roommate wasn't even able to grow it back. His emotions were even duller than before. Causing anybody who tolerated him to leave. The only one who stayed and put up with him is Harry, the master of Death.

To be honest, Saitama thought Harry was crazy until he actually met Death. Now, Saitama can say he stared Death in the face and mean it. Death is...well, they are Death. After that, Saitama started to really look at his roommate when he could during his training and fighting. Noticing random stuff like Harry doesn't really like toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast, too much noise can make him irritated, he likes dogs, especially black ones. He doesn't like wide open spaces like fields, he doesn't like sudden touches, he hates red hairs and curly, brushy haired people. He can see in the dark like he can see in the daytime. Also, he is blind as a bat without his glasses

Saitama bent down as he reached out to touch a cat. When a car man thingy appeared before him. He stared at the man, why does he always get the weird ones? Couldn't he get a mad scientist or something like a robber?

"-haha, like an egg!" Saitama's left eye twitched. Okay, he is done with listening to him. Saitama punched him.

Saitama stared at the dead car man. Well, crap. Saitama thought as he looked at his eggs. Well, Harry probably can figure out something. Saitama picked up the bag of grocery he dropped. "Yeah, Harry can figure it out."

-x-

Harry jumped as Saitama punched their alarm across the room. Harry stared at the annoyed look on his roommate's face. "...just when it was getting good too. Damn, clock."

Harry let out a snort, he destroyed their clock because it woke him from a good dream. Suddenly, Harry was glad he suggested they get an alarm clock when he started his training as he looked at the broken clock. Harry was going to say something when there was a loud noise and yelling coming from outside. He blinked as Saitama jumped out the window.

Harry hurried to look outside just in time to Saitama punch a weird looking person. He blushed as he thought about just how hot Saitama looked when he was so serious. Harry coughed and turned around. Bad thoughts Harry, very bed- _bad_ ones. (Hehe, more like very hot.) He shook his head and continued to cook breakfast.

"That was very disappointing." Saitama said as he walked into the apartment. "I was expecting it to be more...difficult." Harry shrugged while he hoped that his long hair blocked his ears from sight. He really needs to get over this crush before his roommate finds out. Like right now. But dear god, look at his arms! Saitama could easily over _power him and take advantage of him with_ -" _Igottogo_ , I forgot I was supposed to be at the hospital today!"

* * *

Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Saitama watched Harry run around the apartment, tripping as he struggles to put on his shoes. Saitama tilted his head, Harry must really be late. Saitama shrugged, it wasn't the first Harry forgot he had a shift. Saitama bit into his toast, it had cinnamon and sugar on it. He didn't know if it was healthy or not, but Harry made it and it tastes good so...

"Oof!" Saitama stared at his roommate who was unusually clumsy today. It was funny, he thought as he looked at the tangled mess on the floor named Harry. "Do you need help?"

A red dusted across Harry's face as he shook his head. Saitama shrugged and turned his attention to his food. Ignoring the loud cursing as he ate yogurt with strawberries, blueberries and granola. He sighed as Harry left the apartment, leaving only silence.

Saitama can feel a familiar ice cold slipping into him, the longer he sat in the apartment. He got up, remembering he was supposed to water the plants. He grabbed the green elephant water can as he walked to the balcony. The plants were a cactus, this one vine-like plant that moves on its own and one that changes colors and patterns.

He expertly ignored the vines that pulled on his clothes as it tried to push a bright red ball into his hands. He bent down to watered the smallest and plainest plant they had..a cactus named Norm. He pushed away V's persistent bugging. Sometimes V can act like a child, he noted as he grabbed the ball and threw it a bit inside the apartment. Or a needy pet that wants attention. A vine chased after it, he sighed as he pats the color changing plant that turned a bright yellow.

Thank god, Norm and Kamereon are good plants...he paused as he thought about that sentence. This is his life now, a hero for a hobby, a roommate who is the master of-his eyes caught the sight of a mosquito that landed on him. He hit it...but it flew off. He continued to try and killing it and getting more and more annoyed.

He can kill and defeat every villain that stood in front of him yet, he can't kill a tiny mosquito. He gritted his teeth together as he and V tried to smash that annoying bug. Saitama growled as he got tangled in V's vines. Slowly and carefully V untangled itself as Saitama got up. "Damn you!"

-x-

Three Days Later

Harry stared at the young cyborg that was too serious for his good standing in. Harry looked at Saitama who shrugged. "Hello, I am Harry and you are?"

"I am Genos." He said, looking at Saitama with something in his eyes. The cyborg straightened up as Saitama looked at him. "I am Genos and I am here because Sensei, um, well." He hesitated as the very um, beautiful man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He coughed into his hand and breathed in. He started to ramble about something, he really doesn't know what he is saying. Just that he may or may have not misunderstood his (not?), Sensei. And his very beautiful boyfriend may have misunderstood him also.

"Genos, Genos!" He stopped as Harry waved his hands in his face. Harry chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed his neck. "Do you want some tea?" Harry opened the door as Saitama went back inside.

"I didn't think he would come." Saitama mumbled as he flopped down. Genos walked into the small apartment quickly. Harry started to set out another cup as Genos sat down at the table.

"So, tell me about yourself." Saitama said as he took a drink of his tea. Genos looked wide eyed at him.

Harry watched Genos started to tell his whole story as Saitama started to freak out. Subtly, Harry pulled out his camera and started to take pictures. He snorted as he listened to their conversation, it was awkward and adorable. Harry coughed as Saitama looked at him with his right eye twitching. Harry smiled innocently as he looked away from Genos's curious stare.

Harry will admit in his head that the younger (and taller), cyborg made him feel jealous about how he made Saitama show so much emotion in so little time. But, Harry won't let his emotions cloud his judgment of Genos. Harry bit into a cookie as he looked at the hero and cyborg, who was talking to each other.

"Sensei, there is something closing in on us." The cyborg stated suddenly as he looked at the wall. "It will appear in ten, nine, eight-"

"-Wait, what?" Saitama asked as he looked at the wall too. Harry straightened up alert as he backed up.

"-Five, four, three, two..one." The cyborg said as a green thing crashed into the wall. Harry held up his arms to block the flying debris. Saitama looked at the wall with a annoyed look.

The giant mantis looked at Saitama, who punched him. "Maa, you better pay for our wall." He thought about it as he looked at the mess all over their broken wall. Maybe he should have said that before he punch him. He shrugged, too late for that. He guesses he will just deal with the others.

Harry sighed as he looked at their broken wall. Pulling out his phoenix wand, he quickly fixed it. He teleported next to Saitama who was stuck in the ground. Harry looked at him amused, Saitama smiled back. "Comfortable?"

Saitama closed his eyes, "surprisingly...yes, I am. It's a bit cold, but I like it." Harry smiled at him.

"Well, I am going off. Have fun, Saitama!" Harry said as he walked off. Ignoring the monsters who were looking at him. Saitama got this, besides he needs to get to the store.

-x-

Humming, Death turned to the four hooded figures. One of them held a small child who had familiar green eyes. "Ah, are you guys ready? Fufufu, my dear master is going to be surprised. Remember that he hasn't seen you for three years, even if it has been only six months for you."

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I updated this a long time ago, like three months ago. I was ready feeling bad about not updating because I didn't have a clue what to do with it yet. Chances are the One Punch storyline is going out of the window. I will probably ended it when Saitama and Harry are dating. I literally had this sitting around, it wasn't until I decided I should probably write the fourth chapter because of the reviews when I noticed it wasn't up...Yay? A new chapter *throws confetti, smiles awkwardly***


	4. Chapter 4

Stumbling, he covered the kid's head. He still wasn't sure how he was chosen to be the one to carry the brat. He looked at the others who were unlucky enough to land in a dog pile. He felt smug, that's what they got for laughing at him earlier. "Ugh...get off, you fucking giants!"

He rolled his eyes and looked at their surroundings. Trees, a dark sky and grass, no signs of civilization. He sighed and took out his wand, "point me nearest city." It spun for a while before it stopped facing somewhere behind him. Turning, he started to walk away, ignoring the others. After all he had to find Potter, who knows what the idiot got himself into.

"Oi! Wait for us, you asshole!"

Gray eyes looked up at him, " Harry, here?"

He smirked, "yeah, the gryffindork is near."

-x-

Harry sighed as he got closer to the forest. Go to the forest, he mimicked Death, he blew a raspberry. The only reason he agreed because he thought he would be going at a reasonable time, not at five in the fucking morning! Casting the Lumos charm, he walked into the dark forest.

This forest got nothing on the Forbidden Forest, it's like a kid trying to act scary. Adorable and a bit annoying after a while. He tripped over a root, okay, more than a bit. He got up, whatever the surprise is, it better be worth- "Holy Shit!"

He jumped as the other screamed loudly. Merlin, someone shut it up! He covered his ears, it stopped as laughter came from behind it. Quickly, he cast the charm again. The grinning of three familiar people had him cursing. "You bloody idiots, you scared the crap out of me!"

He paused as he finally registered them. "Wait, what are you guys even doing here?!" They grinned even wider.

"Well, you see-"George started. "We missed you!" Fred finished. "So, we decided to come visit you!" They said together.

Shaking his head, he looked at his american friend, hoping his explanation is better. Alexander grimaced, "it got really bad back home. You know my family died during the war, I didn't wanna go through another one so soon. Somehow those idiots and Draco found out, I was planning to jump in the Veil. Decided to follow me, don't know why through."

"Well, we weren't planning to follow you, we were planning to stop you." Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes. Draco smirked, "I wouldn't have taken Teddy with me if I knew the Order actually had it out for Alexander."

Alexander scolded at him, "I told you I wasn't fucking crazy. Somehow they found out, I was trying to bring back Harry. And the Veil of Death doesn't kill you. It reincarnates you, by destroying your body and taking your memories, sending your newly cleaned soul to a stillborn. Well, I guess it kills you." He added the last quietly.

Harry looked at him surprised. "Wait, you said you were planning to jump in! If you knew what it did, what were you hoping for?! That somehow you would find me in the next life!?" Alexander shrugged as he looked away. "What the-!"

"Potter!" Draco snapped, "Teddy's sleeping!" Finally, he noticed the small bundle in his arms.

"Why is Teddy so small?" He asked confused, shouldn't he be bigger? He thought kids grew fast. George and Fred threw their arms around his shoulders.

"Apparently, you had be here-"

"-for three years or so."

"While it had been-"

"-only six months for us!"

"I don't know if I missed you guys or not." He did, he was relieved that he wasn't the only wizard anymore. Superpowers here or not, he was still a oddball.

-x-

Saitama came home to laughter and a full apartment. He blinked and slowly stepped out and looked at his door again. Nope, it was still his apartment. Walking in farther, he saw four new people and one child that looked a lot like the brown haired male and his roommate mixed together.

The unnamed male threw his arm around his roommate's shoulder. Grinning, the male said, "isn't our baby boy adorable, love?" His mind screeched to a halt...what?

"Of course, I made him after all." Harry said. He didn't know what to do, so he blinked and fainted.

-x-

Harry was sure, he sounded and looked like a retarded seal laughing and clapping. He honestly didn't think his roommate would faint, Saitama was always uncaring and accepting to the weird crap around him. Oh god, he can't breath! Help!

Draco snorted as he looked at the muggle passed out on the floor. He was surrounded by immature people, he watched as Teddy grabbed someone's water. He smirked, knowing what Teddy was going to do. After all, he had helped taking care of him for the past couple of months. Teddy didn't like it when other people are sleeping when he isn't.

The man gasped as the iced water hit in the face. Giggling, Teddy hid by the twins, who were holding out their hands, which he high five'd.

Harry sighed as he smiled at his confused roommate. "Saitama, met my old friends. Fred and George Weasley are the twins, the blonde is Draco and the big idiot is Alexander. The little kid is my godson and he is a shapeshifter."


	5. Chapter 5

Genos's hand was hovering over his sensei's door, talking and laughter was heard. He knew his Sensei said to come over today, but he didn't know if he wanted him here when he had company over. Maybe they are supposed to help or what if he forgot. But he wouldn't forget, he was the one who invited him over. Maybe he should leave, but that would leave a bad impression on him.

"Are you going to knock, Genos-san?" He focused on his sensei's boyfriend. His green eyes were bright as he smiled, Genos tensed up.

Bowing, he apologized. "Sorry, Harry-san. I didn't know if I was wanted while you had company." Looking up, the older man was raising a eyebrow, his eyes shone with amusement.

"Don't worry, I had forgotten about Saitama inviting you over today when I invited them over." He said as he waved Genos inside. Walking in, Genos's eyes immediately looked towards the other guest. "Sorry, it's a little crowded. Our apartment wasn't really meant for so many people." Harry laughed as he sat down.

Saitama waved at him as he sat in a puddle. "Hello, Genos. I was wondering when you would join us." Genos nodded at him, still unsure what to do.

He looked down as a small child walked towards him. Genos stared at him shock as his hair and eyes starting to change color similar to his. "S-Sensei, his hair..! It changed color!" The twins who were leaning on the wall, snickered quietly.

His sensei shrugged, "yeah, apparently he can do that. Kinda cool, if you ask me." Genos tried to process how this was possible, but than his mind helpfully added that a lot of new powers and abilities are popping up. Plus he was a cyborg, something that people not even fifteen years ago thought was only possible in movies and fantasy.

Deciding his mind was right, he only nodded and watched the child change his hair again. "It is..pretty cool." He admitted. It's awesome, imagine all things he can do! His teenage fanboy mind yelled as it started to suggest random ideas.

"Name's King Alexander, but call me Alex." A male who looked like the same age as him, held a hand out. He looked at it then Alexander's face, then back at it. Alexander smiled, "come on, shake it. It would be very impolite if you don't~." He sang as he moved his hand up and down.

"Genos," he said as he grabbed his hand and shook it. "It is nice to meet you, King-san."

Alexander blew a raspberry, "I said call me Alex, none of the last name crap. I had to listen to that for most of my school years because of Harry and Draco."

The twins laughed as they threw their arms on Alexander's shoulders. "He's right, you know?"

"Every day-"

"for almost-"

"seven years-"

"it was Potter-"

"Malfoy. If we didn't-"

"know better, we would-"

"have thought that they-"

"Had really bad sexual-"

"Tension between them."

A blonde male growled as he smacked all of them on the back of the head. "Shut up, you fools! Potter and I would never have worked out!"

Alexander grinned at the angry blonde, "that isn't what the fangirls and boys thought~!" The brunette danced away when the blonde growled and jumped towards them.

Genos looked at his Sensei, wondering how he would react. Instead of being upset, he was watching them running around the small apartment with amusement and a hint of worry as they almost crashed into the tv.

He looked down as he felt a tug on his pants, familiar green eyes stared back. He froze as the child silently asked for him to pick him up with wide eyes. He looked at Harry-san who was smiling at him amused as he started to panic. Very robotically, he picked up the smiling child, who gripped his shirt. And promptly said, "mine."

"What?" He said back, face blank as the child smooched his cheek loudly.

"Wow, such a little charmer," King-san cooed. Genos started to try and denied it, but everyone around them was already laughing. While the troublemaker was still grinning at him, he started to steam in embarrassment. Something he didn't know he could do, is this the equivalent of a blush? And could he possibly disable it? (No, he couldn't, apparently it could make him overheat (he thinks Doctor Kuseno was a little too amused by his retelling of the color changing child and his reaction.))

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and any reviews you wrote!


	6. Chapter 6

Saitama stared at the television as he ignored the surroundings that was changing around him. He yawned as he leaned back. He ducked his head, barely missing the flying treasure chest that went over his head. "Draco! Watch what you are doing!"

"It's his fault for being in my way, Harry!" The annoying dude yelled back. The ginger twins were laughing as they cooked in his kitchen where only he and Harry should cook.

Saitama made a face as the weird baby suddenly attached himself to him. He pulled him off and set him down away from him. He ignored him as the toddler made his way towards the balcony.

Life...was interesting with Harry around. He smiled as the four finally realized that the Bear kid was playing with V, who was swinging him around. His hair changing colors as he giggled. But no one paid attention to the giggles as they ran towards him panicked.

"Noo! Bad V, set him down!" Harry cried as he reached for the kid that was pulled away. The annoying dude glared at Harry.

"This is your fault! Who leaves a plant like that without proper contentment?!" He snapped as he also tried to grab the baby from V, who seemed to hit him a lot more than Harry. Saitama frowned for a moment before he ignored him as the main character in the cartoon started to fight.

But he can do without that annoying dude who bosses Harry around.

"Nice going, Potter!" Saitama looked over to see them tangled up in V, who slowly untangled himself. He felt an eyebrow twitch when he noticed that the position they were in could be taken the wrong way. Those two... are like the main characters in a romance manga that always ended up in inappropriate positions before they get together.

"Oh, shut up-hey! Don't take pictures!"

-x-

Harry sighed as he finally got everyone to go back to their new apartments that were next door. He sweat dropped as he thought about the fact that Harry now own the apartment building because Draco want to redesign the whole place. Harry can practically hear his bank account cry at the thought of the shopping Draco was going to do in the future.

He rubbed his face as he made a reminder for him to add more money from his savings to his account before Draco could ruin his credit. He doesn't even know why he is letting him be so spoiled. He hated it in his old world, but here he is enabling it. Tch. Harry picked up the random junk scattered around the small apartment. He's getting old. He paused for a moment, "I'm older than them now. Huh, cool." He's totally going to rub this in the twins' faces in the morning. He's totally matured.

Harry set out his futon and Saitama's with ease as his mind was in a different world. As he fixed it up, Saitama walked out of the bathroom, yawning as he scratched his stomach. He relaxed when he noticed that the others had finally left and the apartment was back to how it was. Saitama laid down on his bed as he closed his eyes.

"I bought the building," Harry said, he nodded absent-mindedly. "I also plan on marrying Draco, but I plan on cheating on him with Alex.."

"'kay, that's sounds good." Saitama yawned as he turned on his stomach.

"There's an alien invasion, happening outside the window," Harry deadpanned when Saitama only snored. Harry sighed as he looked at the ceiling when he laid down. "Are you really asleep?" Snore.

Harry stared at the sleeping face of his roommate who was facing him. "I hope you know I still like you. Maybe a bit more than before... I was scared at first when I saw them, I thought I was getting dragged back. Terrified, I think they noticed, but I was glad when they said nothing, you know. I don't want to leave you. The last few years have been my favorite. Life here isn't sunshine and everything but the days where everything is calm and I go to work, come home to be greeted by you... it's like the best thing in the world." He turned his body turns him, a light smile on his face.

He giggled lightly, "to be honest, I never thought I would've fallen for you of all people. Sure, you are handsome and everything, but I thought the guy who swept me off my feet would be someone who was- I don't know like wild or something. I always liked a guy in a leather jacket. And... hair," Harry blushed a bright red. He covered his eyes as he moved to his back. "God, I wish you had hair still, I always wanted to run my fingers through your hair." Harry whispered a quiet good night when Saitama had moved a bit.

After a while, Harry yawned and he eventually fell asleep. Saitama silently stared at the younger man, before he too finally went to sleep.

-x-

Alexander sneaked into Harry's apartment. A tray of breakfast in his hand. Behind the twins also held trays, humming the mission impossible song. Very loudly. He glared at them, but it was too late as Harry groaned while he sat up. Tired green eyes looked in their direction. "That better be for me or get out. Today's my day off."

Alex grinned, same old Lil Harry. "Yeah, it is. Good morning! Draco is getting ready and he wants to go over the plans for the building."

Harry yawned as he accepted the tray of food. Alex started eating his that one of the twins had. He also told him that the other tray was Saitama, Draco has his breakfast. He nodded and dig into the English style breakfast. "Ah, they are back again."

Harry looked back at Saitama who was yawning as he sat up. "Yes, they brought over breakfast for us. Genos should be coming over today at eleven and we will go shopping today for furniture after we finish fixing the apartment."

Saitama looked confused, "I thought we were going to train today? And what's the matter with our furniture?" Harry laughed as he shook his head.

"No-no, Genos and you will go train. The others and I will be shopping for their new homes. There's nothing wrong with ours." Harry explained to Saitama who nodded.

Alex and the twins watched the two during breakfast, they were just so domestic. Alex grinned, glad that Harry was doing okay. "So landlords, is it okay if I get a dog or cat?"

Saitama let out a confused sound as Harry tensed up. Dammit, King, I haven't told him yet! He yelled mentally. "Ahahaha, so I have news, Saitama." He smiled sheepishly, "we own the apartment! Yay!" He made jazz hands.

"You bought the whole building?" Saitama asked him. Harry grinned and nodded. Saitama shrugged and turned back to Alex. "So you are planning on buying a pet?"

" Yeah, always wanted a dog. Luckily, Death remembered to put us in the system so we won't have to worry about that part." Alex pulled out a thick file with a grin. He waved it around before he put it back where it belonged.

The twins leaned forward, "actually, we were wondering if we could look around-" one started before the other one continued. "Get to know the place, you know."

Harry looked at them warily, "I don't know if that is a good idea, I like this place. Standing and without a pair of twins messing up or creating chaos."

They pouted, " that hurt us."

George grabbed Harry's hand, "pretty please?" He pouted at him causing the other to snort. Fred joined him in the begging, making Harry groan.

"Just don't do anything crazy or attention grabbing." He felt a headache when they vanished with a pop.


End file.
